This invention relates generally to the field of furniture construction, and more particularly to bases for supporting tables and the like.
Table bases in a variety of decorative forms have been fabricated from metallic castings and welded constructions. Casting operations require high volume to be economical, and the resulting product is often heavier than other types of table base construction. Welding operations must generally be followed by additional polishing to smooth the surface and remove the weld marks. These constructions do not easily lend themselves to custom designing of table bases. Furthermore, these table base constructions must generally be marketed and shipped in a pre-assembled condition, rather than in a disassembled condition for easy fabrication by the end user.
Table bases capable of being shipped in a disassembled condition are often less sturdy than welded or cast table bases. In many of these table base constructions, the joint between the standard and base does not have any interlocking elements, providing resistance to lateral and rotational forces. As a result, the joint requires numerous connecting devices to maintain compression of the joint and resist both rotational and lateral forces. Further, many of the required connecting devices are visible upon assembly, detracting from the aesthetic appearance of the table base.
There is a need for table bases that can be easily and cheaply manufactured to meet customer demands. Other desirable design characteristics of these table bases, are that they can be shipped in a disassembled condition and can be readily assembled by the customer. The assembled table base must be aesthetically pleasing and provide sturdy support for table tops and the like.